El juego
by Fanderichie
Summary: Durante su reencuentro en la SPK, Mello y Near mantienen una intensa conversación en la cual también se producen muchos silencios. Esta historia describe los pensamientos de Mello en ese momento, que llega a la conclusión de que la obsesión por el otro es algo mutuo. MelloNear.


EL JUEGO

Le habría disparado. Si Lidner no me hubiera detenido, yo le habría disparado, no tengo la menor duda.

Odio su actitud, arrogante. Se conoce lo suficientemente bien como para permitirse el lujo de saberse más inteligente que los demás e intentar manejar a todo el mundo a su antojo.

Odio cómo intenta restregarme que gracias a mi fracaso en la mafia, él ha podido avanzar con la investigación. Sabe perfectamente cómo me afecta sentirme utilizado o menospreciado, y aún así lo hace, para provocarme.

Quiere jugar. Por eso me provoca. No sé hasta qué punto es consciente de lo peligroso que sería comenzar esta partida si su equipo no estuviera con él para pararme los pies. No, sí que es consciente, y por eso lo hace, porque se siente protegido. Sabe que si yo intento dispararle o atacarle de algún modo –y lo habría hecho, vaya que sí– me detendrán. _Muy listo, Near, así cualquiera_.

- Mira Near, sólo he venido a llevarme mi foto. La foto que guardas tú. –_No voy a caer en tu juego. Me estás buscando, pero tendrás que esforzarte un poco más para encontrarme_.

- Claro, esta es la única copia que existe. No se hicieron más. Y por supuesto ya me he ocupado personalmente de todos aquellos que conocían tu cara en la Whammy's House. No te lo puedo asegurar al 100%, pero no creo que vayas a caer víctima del cuaderno.

Me lanza la foto, está caliente, probablemente de haber estado en contacto con su piel. Le doy la vuelta y hay algo escrito: "Dear Mello". Se está riendo de mí, me está provocando otra vez, está intentando llamar mi atención. Quiere que le siga. Odio que siempre se salga con la suya, pero lo que más odio de todo es que no puedo negarme. No puedo negarme a un reto, porque eso equivaldría a huir, y huir es lo mismo que perder. Me niego a perder contra él.

Y él lo sabe. Maldito crío. Sabe el efecto que provoca en mí. Pero yo también sé el efecto que provoco en él, porque si no, no intentaría azuzarme. Near siempre ha estado solo, ha jugado solo, desde que vivíamos en el orfanato. Nunca se ha involucrado emocionalmente con nadie…excepto conmigo. Aunque le amenace, aunque le pegue o intente dispararle, él siempre me busca. Quiere jugar conmigo. Le atraigo.

- ¿Sólo has venido por esto, Mello? –Me pregunta. ¿_Acaso quieres tú algo más_? _Ya te tengo, Near._

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ¡Hacía casi dos años que no escribía un fic! Los estudios y el trabajo me han tenido muy ocupada, tanto físicamente como intelectualmente. Supongo que esta historia supone mi vuelta a los fics… ¡aunque me siento un poquito oxidada!

Precisamente por eso, esta historia no me acaba de gustar del todo cómo me ha quedado. Tengo una idea muy clara en la cabeza, pero no sé si he sabido plasmarla correctamente. Básicamente este fic se sitúa durante el reencuentro de Near y Mello en la SPK después del incidente de la mafia. Durante esa escena se dicen muchas cosas, pero también hay muchos silencios. Esta historia intenta rellenar esos huecos, esos silencios, desde la perspectiva de Mello. Digamos que son los pensamientos de Mello según se desarrolla la conversación entre Near y él.

Lo que quiero dar a entender es que aunque es por todos sabido que Mello no puede quitarse de la cabeza a Near (todo lo que hace es para superarlo, al fin y al cabo), esa "obsesión" es mutua. Near no lo manifiesta abiertamente como Mello, porque es un chico muy cerrado, pero eso no significa que no sienta, como muchos dicen. Near siente, no es ningún robot (se ve claro cuando rompe sin querer su Transformer por la rabia que le produce la hipocresía de Light), y siente por Mello. No diré qué, no le voy a poner nombre al sentimiento (aunque os imaginaréis qué idea tengo :p ), pero si lo provoca, es porque espera una respuesta de él. Near busca a Mello, es una obsesión mutua.

En esta historia, Mello es consciente de ello, y por eso, cree que ya tiene a Near. Es decir, que tiene un camino por el que "vencerle", una brecha, una debilidad, digamos.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, ¡decidme cómo puedo mejorar! :)


End file.
